1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to displays and, particularly, to a display having a horizontally rotatable display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Many displays have a display panel fixed horizontally and/or vertically. Thus, when the display panel needs to be horizontally rotated, the whole display must be orientated on the desk by hand.
However, there is friction between the display and a desk supporting the display to prevent the display moving on the desk, and it needs much effort to move the whole display panel around. In addition, the amount of space available for any movement of the base of the display may be restricted.
Therefore, what is needed is a new display that can overcome the described limitations.